


...Demands Answers (And Regrets It)

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: The One Where Sam Winchester... [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ghost Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Wasn't this supposed to be a light hearted comedic series, Well - Freeform, comedy never really was my forte anyway, eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Sam is too curious for his own good.Dean pays the price.Or.The one in which Dean is the cat.(Curiosity killed the cat...)(No cats were harmed in the making of this fic... quite possibly so because there are no actual cats in this)





	...Demands Answers (And Regrets It)

**Author's Note:**

> I got stranded after class waiting for my ride and though I had homework i didn't have my computer so i started writing this. last thing i was expecting to do tbh. thought id work on it whenever i got stuck again (cuz i know i am gonna get stuck) but then ended up doing this instead of studying for my quiz and presentation  
> eh. fuck math.

“Why do you think Cas can see you?” Sam asked. The question was apparently out of the blue, going by Dean’s confounded stare. When Dean only continued to stare silently at Sam, eyes wide in confusion, Sam elaborated.

“I mean, I can see you ‘case you’re sort of linked to me and everything – which, dude, have we talked about separation anxiety much? – But, anyway. So we all know why I can see you. What I don’t get,” and Sam leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, staring intently at Dean, “is why Cas? Out of everyone else, what makes him so special?”

The troubled look that overcame Dean’s face did nothing to reassure Sam, despite the nonchalant cheekiness that was quick to wash away all other emotions from Dean’s face. “Dunno, Sammy,” Dean said, his voice light. The twinkle in his eyes gave away that Sam was going to quite possibly regret broaching the subject. “Maybe we’re just soulmates.”

Groaning with a little more genuine frustration than Sam had been meaning to slip, he leaned back against the sofa, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, sure.” Pressing play on his console, he was quick to take advantage of catching his brother off-guard. He managed to sneak in a few punches before Dean realized what was going on. 

“Hey!” Indignant, Dean quickly refocused on his hands, twiddling with his own console to make his character on the TV screen fight back against Sam’s onslaught.

Both of them settled back onto the couch, thumbs flying. Dean was easily enraptured, but Sam’s mind was still adrift, not really paying attention anymore at this point.

“Whatever,” he mumbled to himself.

oOo

The question never really did leave Sam’s mind, and now that he’d broached the subject with Dean, he could tell that the seed was planted in his brother’s mind as well. Yet, true to his brother’s nature, Dean kept silent resolutely, apparently not bringing up the burning question in their minds with Cas himself.

So, unable to leave his curiosity unsated any longer, Sam decided to take matters into his own hands.

Admittedly, he’d have rather not done this with Dean, but seeing as he was the one Dean had latched onto…

Sam grit his teeth, ignoring Dean’s continuous pestering, and pushed on ahead.

“Seriously, Sam, the hell is up with you? You’ve been acting weird all day – you took the frigging elevator, man! You always take the stairs, and sure, I’m a ghost, but that doesn’t mean it’s not endlessly boring, – you sure you’re – oh. Hey, Cas – Cas!” Dean instantly brightened, although he didn’t stop hovering worriedly beside Sam’s shoulder. “Help me find out what’s wrong with me brother! He’s been making  _ me  _ feel weird!” Dean spread out his arms, openly gesturing to himself. For the first time, Sam felt a niggle of guilt. In his selfish need for answers, he’d forgotten to consider how his abruptly sullen mood would affect Dean.

However, before he could do anything to appease his brother first and foremost, Cas turned. Pinning his intense gaze on Sam, he raised an eyebrow.

“Sam, is everything alright?” And damn him for using his Mr. Novak voice, clearly insinuating his status as Sam’s employer. There was no way Sam was going to be able to weasel his way out of this now as a last resort. Not even if he’d have wanted to.

“Uhm,” Abruptly nervous, Sam scratched the side of his neck, unable to meet Cas’s gaze. Maybe he should have just convinced Dean to do this. This was the kind of conversation they should initiate by themselves, right?

But it was too late now, so, tucking his hands into his pockets, Sam forced his eyes to return Cas’s stare. “I was just wondering…” shuffling, Sam took a deep breath. Which was when Dean lost his patience.

“Jesus, Sammy, are you fucking dying or what?” Dean erupted. 

Eyes blowing wide open, Sam backtracked, stretching his hands out as he tried to calm his brother before he lost his focus and disappeared. Though that wouldn’t be too bad, Sam mused, but Sam would rather that not happen with Dean thinking…  _ that. _

“No!” Sam exclaimed. “God, no! Dean, calm down! I’m not dying, okay?”

Glaring hard, Dean crossed his arms, nostrils flaring though Sam doubted he actually needed to breathe. “Well, then what? Did you get some chick pregnant or something, ‘cause I swear if that’s what got you looking like a ghost, then I’m’a make  _ you  _ a ghost for worrying me like this right now!” 

Staring dumbly, Sam had to piece together Dean’s words, unable to figure out what to address first. “Look – no. I didn’t get anyone pregnant – and, seriously Dean? As if you haven’t had the front row seat to my entire life for the past few years to know that I’ve absolutely got nothing like that happening–”

“–Wait, are you blaming  _ me  _ for  _ your  _ lack of game?–” 

“–But you weren’t worried about the possible baby factor?” Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean, not letting Dean’s interruption break his train of thought. His brother, whom merely waved a hand dismissively at Sam.

“I’m great with kids.”

“ _ You’re a ghost!” _

“Guys, GUYS!” Cas took a step forward, a hand extended to each brother. At their immediate silence, Cas let a hand fall to his hip. The other went up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. Closing his eyes, Cas took a forcefully deep inhale. When he let it all out, both his hands fell to his sides. The wrinkles straightened out from his forehead, Cas opened his eyes.

“Dean. We’ve established that neither is your brother of ill health or has father a child out of wedlock. So shall we let Sam speak – uninterrupted – as to what is truly on his mind?”

Looking properly abashed, though still visibly upset, Dean reluctantly acquiesced, crossing his arms and taking a step back.

Exhaling, Cas nodded at Sam, gesturing for him to speak. And now, with their unrelenting attention upon him again, Sam freaked.

“I wanted to know why the fuck you could see my brother when no one else can.” He said in a rush.

To Mr. Novak. His boss, who was staring at him with his eyebrows raised, the look on his face doing nothing to settle Sam’s stomach.

Well. At least he got the words out, right?

However, Cas sighed, looking defeated as he leaned back against his desk. “I was wondering if you’d ever ask.” Sam stared at Cas, aware from his peripherals that Dean was doing the same. Whatever protest his brother would have been ready to throw at Sam for the blunt question was forgotten in his own need for answers. So, together, they both silently looked at Cas, waiting expectantly.

Glancing at them, Cas let out awdry chuckle, shaking his head as he looked at his shoes, crossing his feet at the ankles. The pose made him look deceptively relaxed.

“I actually wondered that myself. I wondered when you would ask… Regardless, I was unable to come up with an answer, so I had to turn to my brother, Gabriel.” Inhaling, Cas straightened, and this time, he walked over to the window replacing the back wall of his office. Spanning from the floor to ceiling, the view was captivating, tall skyscrapers under bright blue sky, the occasional seagull flying by.

Placing his hands on his hips, Cas continued speaking, his back to Sam and Dean.

“My brother is rather notorious for his unorthodox methods in pretty much every aspect of his life. So of course he managed to find an answer.” Shaking his head wryly, Cas turned around, tucking his hands into his pockets. He looked at the two morosely.

“Dean,” he addressed. Startling at the attention, Dean’s eyes widened. “When you died… you latched onto your brother, claiming that watching over him was your unfinished business.” He stated, more than asked.

“Yeah…” Dean peered at Cas suspiciously. Uneasy doubt started to bubble up in Sam’s stomach when Cas nodded. He looked as if, while he’d been expecting the answer, there were more to it than Sam and Dean had thought.

“Well. You’re not completely wrong.” And looking absolutely regretful, he shot an apologetic look at Sam.

“Dean… do you remember how you died?”

Dean flickered, just as Sam felt all the blood drain from his face, and quite possible leave his body entirely.

oOo

_ “You were in a car crash,” Cas reminded, his voice gentle. As if he hadn’t already caused the damage. As if Sam wasn’t this close to throwing up, having avoided thinking of the mangled mess his brother’s body had been when they finally dismantled the car more than twelve hours later. As if Dean wasn’t looking like he was this close to disappearing completely on them. _

_ “A drunk driver ran a redlight and collided with your car.” _

_ For his part, Cas looked like it was tearing him apart as well to say this. _

_ “You died on impact.” _

Sam’s knuckles whitened, his grip on his knees turning painful. Opening the cooler, Cas offered him a short of whatever. All that Sam cared for at that moment was that it was alcoholic.

He relished the burn as the liquid slid down his throat. Sitting perpendicularly from him, Dean gazed at Sam’s glass with undisguised envy.

_ “You weren’t the only one involved in that car crash, Dean.” _

Seated in a limousine for the first time in his life, and Sam couldn’t bring himself to appreciate the luxury.

He turned his head to look tersely out the window. The passing scenery didn’t even register.

_ “The man who hit you… was my father…” _

What felt like days later, they arrived at the hospital. Now stern-faced, his entire demeanor grim, Cas led them inside. His pace was unfaltering as he maneuvered through the hallways like a pro. The nurses didn’t stop them either, so Cas only came to a halt when he arrived at a room.

Shoving his fists into his pockets, Cas stepped to the side, letting them in. His lips were pursed into a tight line.

“My father,” Cas introduced as Sam and Dean entered the room, their eyes pinned to the sole person laying on the hospital bed, smack in the center of the room. Already looking gaunt and deathly under the pale scrubs and blanket, the sight of Cas’s father was not improved at all by all the wires hooked onto almost every visible part of him, connecting Cas’s father to the various machines that were keeping him alive.

“He’s been in a coma for the past five and a half years. My older brothers refused to take him off the life support, even after the doctors had given up hope for him.”

Sam stared, feeling strangely empty as he took a step closer. Here, in front of him, lay the man who’d killed his brother. And for all that Sam wished the anger he could feel at the edges of his vision would take over, it didn’t happen. Because the man already appeared to be going through a hell of his own even when in a coma. 

“Holy shit,” Dean voiced Sam’s sentiment as he took a step forward as well. But his eyes were pinned to the window across them.

Sam had a feeling Dean wasn’t looking at the green ferns outside.

“Dean?” He questioned, looking away from Cas’s father and to his brother instead. Dean turned, glancing at him before focusing on Cas instead.

“Don’t you – can’t you see him?”

Frowning, Cas took a step closer to Dean, glancing uncertainly at his father’s still form on the bed. “See who, Dean?”

Dean gaped at Cas, before his head jerked towards the window, as if something had caught his attention. Slowly, Sam and Cas watched as Dean’s face morphed into clear disbelief.

“Dean?” Sam ventured cautiously, taking another step closer to his brother.

“He says his name is Chuck,” Dean said, looking dazed. “And that Cas won’t be able to see him, ‘cause Chuck’s unfinished business doesn’t involve you…” After a second, Dean grimaced. “Sorry, Cas.” He said, though he didn’t look as if he were delivering the last part as a message as well.

Ashen-faced, Cas moved closer towards Dean, eyes darting blankly where Dean seemed to be looking. “Father?”

Obviously listening, Dean didn’t move. But then, eyes turning glassy, Dean spoke, his voice sounding forced and unlike himself.

“Dean Winchester wasn’t meant to die so soon. I unrighteously stole someone’s life long before their soul was due to depart. So my punishment was that I was trapped here until my time to repent came.” Dean flickered in and out of view before stabilizing again. Both Sam and Cas jerked forward, their breath catching in their throats.

“And now, it is here.”

Alarmed, Sam and Cas simultaneously jumped forward as Dean’s eyes cleared, just before he looked outright panicked.

“Dean!” Two voices yelled out in synchronization as a bright white light erupted, enconscing Dean. Squinting, Sam and Cas shielded their eyes, desperately trying to regain their vision.

Seconds later, the white light disappeared, and Sam’s heart stopped.

Dean was gone.

In the background, the steadily beeping machines changed tone. 

Cas let out an anguished cry as the machines drew out their noise to a long, unending sound.

**Author's Note:**

> _(But satisfaction brought it back.)_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ;)


End file.
